


First Kiss

by oximoronicwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Cute Kids, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oximoronicwriter/pseuds/oximoronicwriter
Summary: Cas and Dean finally got their shit out. They confessed that they both had feelings for each other. But Cas is sad that they still haven't had their first kiss.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dean and Cas. Omg, the fluff kills me.

As he entered the school hallway, his eyes immediately searched for the green ones, the one pair of eyes that rendered him still. He and Dean had been dating for about two weeks now and for Cas, it was just heaven. He had loved Dean ever since they had met when they were just seven; Cas had moved to Lawrence with his dad and two brothers. He met Dean at the park where he used to sit on the merry go round and watch the world around him go round and round. Later, he would get too dizzy and sit down on the grass and just lay there. He didn’t have any friends, so he would spend time with himself. He had become his own best friend. 

Until he met Dean. He seemed like a normal kid playing in the park when his action figure flew all the way to the merry go round where Cas was, as usual, watching the world go round and round. 

Cas picked up the toy and went over to Dean to return it and he noticed the Flash figurine; Cas loved the Flash and he so badly wanted to play with the toy. But he knew it wasn’t his and he was too shy to ask this kid with so many freckles on his face. Dean saw Cas looking at the figurine wistfully and asked Cas if he would like to play. Cas was over the moon. Ever since that day they have been inseparable. 

But now they weren’t friends anymore. They were boyfriends. That thought put a smile across Cas’s face immediately. He soon located Dean standing between the locker and their friend, Jo. In the beginning, Cas had mixed feelings about her since she had a crush on Dean as well. He had been scared that Dean would realize that and choose to be with her, and Cas would be forever under the clouds of unrequited love. Love, yes that’s what he thought. He loved Dean, he knew that for sure in his heart, but he hadn’t told him yet. Pff. They hadn’t even had their first proper kiss. It was a peck on the mouth, a chaste kiss. They wanted to take this slow since they were both in uncharted territory, Dean more than Cas. 

But Cas has to admit, it has been _tooo_ slow. He was aching to kiss Dean properly, maybe not with tongue. But a proper lip-lock, where the upper lip slides between the lower. God, did he want to kiss him! Especially, when he looked like _**that**._

Dean was easily the most handsome high schooler in Lawrence. And he was well built, not overly or skinny. In Cas’s eyes, he was always perfect though. But he was seriously beautiful and hot. Today, he was dressed in his usual jeans, a t-shirt, and a flannel on top of it. Winchester Classic. And he looked downright edible. 

He walked over to Dean and hugged him. 

“Hey, Cas”, Dean smiled that full tooth smile that Cas loved so much, Cas smiled back. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Awww I, seriously can’t get over the heart eyes you guys give each other.”, said Jo. 

Cas blushed. But Dean was always the flirtatious troublemaker. He leaned in further into Cas’s space and made dramatic cartoon eyes that Cas couldn’t help but giggle at. And he also couldn’t help thinking about kissing those full lips when he was being _sooo_ close to him. 

“Well, what can I say, he is my man. I think I am allowed to have heart eyes for him. Don’t want anyone else stealing him from me.” He throws a wink in his direction. 

“No one is going to steal you from me, Dean. I guess it's also physically impossible given the shape you are in.” 

“Jeez, guys!”

Yeah, Cas knew how to flirt, even though he was shy. Only with Dean though. 

Jo rolled her eyes but eventually, she smiled at them both. The bell rang and Cas had to run to Art while Dean and Jo had to go for Shop class. 

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek, “See you later.” 

“Bye, babe.”

  


He went to Art and saw Charlie waiting for him. “So, how is Dean?” 

“He is good. He is doing great.” The last part was a bit too forced though. 

“Uh oh, trouble in paradise already?"

“I mean, no, no, but you know........nevermind.” 

Cas didn’t want to talk about it, it just sounded so lame. 

“You can tell me anything, it’s not like I have anyone else to torture with my ramblings.” 

“No, it’s not you. It’s just stupid.” 

“Nothing is stupid if you are thinking about it that much.” 

“Okay, promise not to tell Dean?” 

“Promise.” 

“Well…..we haven’t really kissed yet.”

“What?! What do you mean you haven’t kissed? You told me that you both confessed your undying love for each other and kissed!” 

“Will you keep your voice down, Charlie! It was just a chaste kiss. It wasn’t you know….with full lips. And we didn’t confess our undying love, we just admitted that we liked each other.” 

“Oh, you mean liking each other for years, sure, that is so not love. So, it was just a peck?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you want a full kiss? With tongue and all?” 

“Not really with the tongue, right now, but just a proper kiss.” 

“Oh, then you should just go for it.” 

“I don’t know how okay? I’m trying but we're both a bit shy when it comes to being physical, we were friends before and now it’s a bit awkward.” 

“Yeah, but it's only awkward the first time, you will get used to it. And it shouldn’t be that awkward. You guys have known each other for years. You are practically the same person.” 

The thought about them being ‘one’ really satisfied Cas. 

“You should do it at lunch. Today.” 

“What? Charlie, I can barely do it when he and I are alone, you want me to do it at lunch, in front of everyone?” 

“No, dummy! Take him to the men’s bathroom or something. You want it to be just between you two, right? That is the best place! Almost everyone is at the cafeteria at that time. Don’t stay behind the bleachers, Adler is always looking.” 

“The bathroom? That’s not romantic.” 

“Everything is romantic with you guys, seriously, just do it today. Be brave, buddy.” 

She punches him on the shoulder and gets to work while Cas has to steel his nerves to kiss Dean. Properly. During Lunch. In the Bathroom. Oh, he knew he was gonna screw up. 

For the first time, Cas didn’t want lunch to come but the universe did not support him, it’s like it wanted to see him embarrassed. His heart was beating erratically in his chest. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous about this? Perhaps the fact that it had been his life-long dream to be with Dean, and ever since he had realized that, he was longing for it to come true. He was scared, scared that their friendship would be ruined. If this doesn’t work out between them, he didn’t know what he would do. He shook his head and reprimanded himself for thinking like this. It was going to be fine. They are going to be fine. 

He spotted Dean, Jo, and Charlie on their usual table and Sam was there too. 

Sam was Dean’s younger brother, and often his friends would say that Cas and Sam got along more. Dean called them ’nerds’. Cas liked Sam, it was hard to believe that he was a true gentleman at this age, but their mother, Mary was a smart woman who raised her boys well. 

He slid next to Dean with his lunch tray and as soon as he sat down, Dean put his arm around him, while talking to Jo. Cas smiled internally; it was just a small acknowledgment of what had changed between them. Charlie shot him a look, and mouthed, “Go, now.”

Cas pretended to be interested in his lunch. But actually, he was preparing himself for the next sentence. 

“Hey”, he whispered in Dean’s ear. 

“I need to ask you something. Can we go somewhere else, if you don’t mind?” 

“Yeah, sure. Is everything alright, though?”

“Oh! no, you don’t have to worry about anything. I just need to ask you one thing.” 

“Oh Okay, sure. Let’s go.” 

“Hey, guys, Cas and I will be back in a bit.” 

Everyone just nodded, except Charlie who gave Cas thumbs-up signs. 

Cas and Dean walked through the hallway and halfway through, Dean took his hand and smiled at him. Cas smiled back. 

They were in front of the boys’ bathroom. “The bathroom?” Dean asked, a confused frown on his face. “Yeah, just come on.” 

“Okkkkkaayyy.” Cas dragged him into the bathroom and into one of the stalls.

Again, he hated that it wasn’t romantic. And thought, maybe he should pause this plan and do it somewhere more…. appropriate. 

No, he had to do it. He had to do it now. But he needed to ask first. 

“Uh…what’s up, Cas? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I am okay. I am perfect, perfectly okay. Couldn’t be better, although maybe my sweating is not showing that but I really am-“

“Okay, calm down. Chill.” He takes both of Cas’ hands. “Talk to me, Cas.” 

“Okay…” Cas takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Why is this SO hard for him? It's just a kiss. No, that wasn’t true, it wasn’t just a kiss, it was _the_ kiss. The kiss he had been dreaming about since he was a child. He didn’t expect fireworks or anything, he was aware it was just a metaphor. Okay, Dean is looking at him worried now. He has to do this quickly.

“So, it’s almost going to be two weeks since we started dating.” 

“Yeah, I know. Why am I sensing a but though? Are you not happy?”

“No, no. You make me very happy. But there is one thing we haven’t gotten around to doing.”

“Oh, what is that?” 

“We haven’t kissed.” 

Dean looks at him for a moment as if he was trying to remember if this was just a dream. 

“Uh, we did, didn’t we? The day we got together.” 

“No, I know but it was just a peck. I was wondering if I could kiss you…. properly?”

“Oh.” 

“I am sorry this isn’t more romantic, but it’s been two weeks and I didn’t want to wait further if that’s….okay with you.” 

“We haven’t had that kiss, have we? Well, you know how I feel about you. You don’t even have to ask, Cas.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” His smile was so soft Cas couldn’t help returning the same. 

“Okay.” 

He leans into Dean’s space, palms his face with both of his hands. And finally, kisses him. 

Remember when he said he knew that the fireworks were just a metaphor? Well, he wasn’t lying. This did not feel like that at all. It felt better. He slid his upper lip between Dean’s lower and kissed him deeper. It felt like his senses were heightened and he was short of breath. Dean always managed to make him speechless and this case was no exception. He was kissing the one he loved. It felt cathartic in a sense, to Cas. He had been waiting for so long for this to happen, nights spent guiltily dreaming about this and days when he had to see all the girls try to court him, he was constantly filled with anxiety whenever they were at school, he was afraid he wouldn’t even stand a chance against those girls. But now he is kissing Dean, the guy every girl in the school wants. He even forgot that they were in a bathroom stall until the kiss came to a halt. 

By the time they were done, both were gasping for air but Cas had lost most of it during the kiss. He kept his eyes closed because he didn’t want to leave this moment. He wanted to stay here, with Dean. But he was also keen to see his reaction. Dean was already staring at Cas as if it was the best kiss of his entire life. 

“That was……”

“amazing.” 

“Yeah, it was.” 

They kissed again but it was a softer one, less intense. Sort of like “looking forward to the next one.”

“I like you a lot and I care about you a lot too but I don’t want to say heavy words right now and scare you off.”

“I know, I get it, neither do I. But just so you know, I care about you too. I know it’s been only two weeks but I am falling for you, I have been falling for you ever since I first met you.” 

Dean smiles at him but this smile was different, almost…..loving. His eyes shined with adoration. 

“Me too, Cas. Me too.” 

“Come on, we should leave or our friends will take the wrong impression.” 

He laughed, “Yeah, let’s go.” 

They were still holding hands on the way back but their smiles held the promise of more kisses like the one they just had.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever work that I posted on AO3. I'm already working on another AU which is a long and multi-chapter fic. If I got anything wrong about American high schools, I apologize. I'm not from America. Please let me know where I went wrong and if you liked this fic, please leave a comment below! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!  
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
